Gone baby Gone
by Alex22
Summary: Leah and Edward were best friends. Until one wild party changes everything. Four weeks later Leah finds out she's pregnant...With Edward's baby. Will she tell him? Will he tell her his secret? Will the baby survive? All human. Rate and Review!
1. Sweet dreams

I don't own anything.

There are some times in life when you do really stupid things. There are other times when you do stupid things and don't try to stop doing them. Something stupid is exactly how I ended up pregnant with my best friend's baby. At 17 years old. I look back now and realize that those things must have happened for a reason. Everything happens for a reason. _Doesn't it?_

Leah's POV

It's Friday night, I'm sitting on the kitchen counter at the Cullen's house. The Cullen's are like my second family. Scrap that, they are family. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice and Edward. _Edward._ My best friend. He knew me better than anyone. Sometimes he knows me better than I know myself. "Now kids, are you sure you're all going to be ok?" Esme asked for what had to be the tenth time in the last half an hour. Carlisle and Esme are going away for the weekend. Which means one thing; PARTY! Usually I would be the first person to suggest a party, but this weekend just feels, different. It could be because ALL of our parents are going away. Edward's, my mum, Rosalie and Jasper's and Bella's Dad. I just have this feeling like something big is going to happen. "Leah!" Back in reality Rosalie had been trying to get my attention. "What?" I asked "Are you going to get dressed any time soon?" She looked me up and down "God, sometimes I wonder how your mother let's you out of the house looking like that." I looked down at me ripped jeans and Forks high T-shirt. There is nothing wrong with the way I dress. "Leah!" Rosalie yelled at me, clicking her perfectly manicured fingers in my face. "What?" I demanded "I said Alice has picked out an outfit for you."

"Sorry Rose, Leah's gone off to la la land again!" Edward teased me. I picked up the closest thing to hand, an apple, and chucked it as his head. Of course he caught it without any trouble and took a bite out of it. He winked at me and walked out of the room.

"Ok Kids we're off. We'll be back on Sunday evening and all of us have got our phones. Don't do anything stupid. Emmett don't break anything!" Esme instructed us before Carlisle managed to push her out the door. "Bye kids!" he yelled over his shoulder. The sound off tyres on the driveway faded out and we were alone. "Ok, people are arriving in 30 minutes! Let's get this party started!" Emmett hollered. "Tanya will be here in a few minutes." Edward informed us. "OH joy!" Rosalie and I said together. Tanya. There are many words to describe her. Slut, liar, complete and utter B***h. In the past Edward had had many girlfriends. It never bothered me because he always said I would come first. Lauren, Jessica, most of the cheerleading squad. The only one's he would never be with, Me, Alice and Rosalie. That would just be odd. Not to mention that with Alice that would be incest.

Speaking of Alice she ran into the kitchen and pulled me off the counter. For someone who is so small she sure is strong. "Come with me, I have to make you look fabulous!" The evil pixie dragged me upstairs for some light torture.

Upstairs Alice and Rosalie had somehow got me into black mini skirt, a black top with half lace and black ankle boots. "I think she needs more lip gloss" Alice said to Rosalie. "And she needs more eye shadow." Rosalie noted. "I think _she _can hear you!" I said in third person. Rosalie huffed and poked me with a hair brush. "You'll do" She said before flouncing out the room. Alice nodded her agreement and ran out the door.

How did I end up with such crazy friends?

Edward's pov

People covering every available floor space. Alice and Rosalie had come down the stairs and disappeared into the sea of people. Emmett, Jazz "Dude look" Emmett pointed at the stairs. Leah. She glided down the stairs with her long black ringlets blowing out behind her. Her hazel eyes looked pitch black in the dark. Her eyes locked onto mine and she smiled. She walked easily through the people and the parted around her like the red sea. She had a golden aura around her. She glowed. "You're staring man" Jasper nudged me in the ribs. Leah finally got to us and smiled. "Hey guys, good party huh?" she smiled and her whole face lit up. Her smile was infectious. It made anyone near her smile as well. "Yeah, oh Sam and Emily heading this way." Leah's cousin and ex-boyfriend pushed through the crowd and came over. "Hey Leah!" Emily greeted her cousin with nothing but bright smiles. Like she never cheated with Leah's boyfriend for three weeks.

"Oh, hi Emily." Leah replied to her cousin flatly. Sam stood next to Emily looking rather uncomfortable. Good. He deserves to be uncomfortable. He looks at me and then looks away. Remembering the time when I punched him in face and broke his nose. The day I found out that he was a lying bastard my fist made an appointment with his face. "So Sam how's your nose?" I asked giving him a look.

Emmett and Jasper snickered behind me. Sam shifted from one foot to another and looked away. "Fine thanks." He mumbled. Emily was still talking to Leah not noticing that she wasn't even listening. A flash of straight blonde hair caught my hair. Tanya made her way over to where I was standing. She had on a short red dress and bright red lipstick. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Hey baby." She smiled brightly at me. "Oh please, spare me." Leah looked at Tanya in disgust. "What's your problem Clearwater?" Tanya demanded. Big mistake. "Let me think, my problem is you!" Leah's quick comeback made Tanya furious. "To bad you can't do anything about it!" Tanya hugged me and batted her eyelashes at her. "Oh yeah, watch me!" Before anyone could anything Leah lunged at Tanya. Leah fell to the floor and brought Tanya down with her. Faces being scratched and hair being pulled; a classic cat fight. "Jasper, help me separate them." I yelled over the load music. Jasper managed to get a shrieking Leah off Tanya and pulled her into the kitchen. "You really need to get new friends Edward!" Tanya announced before flouncing off. "Just wouldn't be a party without a catfight" Emmett said before going off in search of beer.

Leah's pov

"That girl is so evil, like does she seriously think that Edward is just gonna ditch his best friend 'cause he's with her?" Jasper had managed to drag me off Tanya and had pushed me into a chair in the kitchen. "Here, drink this" he handed me a bottle of beer and it was gone in seconds. "I'm going to need something stronger than that." I got up started looking through the drinks cupboards. Hmm, Cocktail time! A got a glass and mixed fruit juice and vodka together with some strawberry syrup. Voila! I drank my cocktail and bopped along to the music. Yep, wasted.

Alice, Rosalie and Emmett came bouncing through the kitchen door. "Leah, make us some drinks please." Alice gave me her famous puppy dog pout which no one could resist.

I pulled all the drinks out of the cupboard and started randomly pouring drinks into glasses.

About twenty minutes later the kitchen had filled up with people and Jasper were having a drinking completion to see who could drink twenty shots in one go the fastest. And I was winning of course. "What the heck?" Jacob and Bella had strolled through the door holding hands. "Jacob, you've got lip gloss on your face." I said raising my eyebrows at him. "Opsie!" Bella whipped the pink lip gloss stains of her boyfriends face. "Um, Bella since when do you say' opsie?' I questioned. Bella looked at me giggled. Oh, she was so drunk. "So, drinking games, what's the prize?" Jake asked looking at me "Hmmm, fifty bucks." He pulled out some crisp notes and placed them on the table. "Jasper pour the drinks."

Edward's pov

"Alright, first to finish all twenty glasses wins. Ready, set, Go!" The cheering started and the contestants started to drink. The look of pure determination on Leah's face was priceless. She seemed to move in slow motion and everything around her blurred as she moved towards me. She came over and looked up at me "Hey you" she whispered "Hey yourself"

Now would have been the perfect time to tell her I was in love with her. But I didn't want to ruin our friend ship. "What are you thinking about?" She asked staring straight at me; looking straight through me. "You" I answered truthfully. "I'm right here" Leah looked over my shoulder and smiled. I twisted around and looked into the dark room, our friends dancing and laughing. "So why are you thinking about me?" Leah looked up at me with her big hazel eyes. I kissed her forehead before walking away. "I'm always thinking about you."

Leah's pov

'_I'm always thinking about you'. _Why does Edward always have to be so secretive and talk in codes? "Leah come dance with us!" Alice's light voice wafted over the music over to where I was leaning against the kitchen door way. The pixie came over and dragged me back to where Rosalie was. "What's the matter with you?" Rosalie saw everything. "Nothing, Edwards just being weird." Edward was currently in the corner with Tanya who was clinging on to him like he was a lift raft. "Newsflash Edwards always being weird, just stop thinking and have fun" Rose grabbed my hand and twirled me round in circles. Fine I can have fun for one night. Anything could happen. "I have to pee I'm going to bathroom" Rosalie and Alice nodded. I started pushing through the people and ran up the stairs. Damn it, the bathroom had a que and I was not joining it. _Edward has a bathroom._ I walked down the dark hallway and up another flight of stairs to Edward's room. Reaching up and grabbing the key from the hiding place. Shove the key in the lock and turn; extremely difficult when you have to pee. Slamming the door behind me and running into the bathroom.

Edward's pov

Sneaking up the stairs unnoticed was easy. Sneaking past the long line of people was slightly difficult. Tanya has her spies everywhere. If anyone saw me follow Leah upstairs I'd be a dead man. I reached out and turned the door handle. It was unlocked. Stepping into the room and shutting the door behind me. A light seeped out from underneath the bathroom door. The sound of the chain flushing and taps running. Then everything stopped. And then she stepped out.

Leah's pov

I turned off the light and exited the bathroom into the dark room. The light suddenly came making me jump. Edward was lying on his bed watching me. "What are you doing in here?" I asked whiles trying to restart my heart. "I could ask you the same question." He raised his eyebrows at me and started walking towards me. "I had to pee, is that a crime?" I asked walking backwards as he continued towards me. I hit my back against the door. He had me trapped. "Wait, I'm confused, what's this about?" I questioned him. "No one is allowed to use my bathroom, that's why the door was locked."

"Well you shouldn't have told me were the key was. So in fact this is your fault." He looked down at me and pressed his forehead against mine. Then he kissed me. I pulled away and stared at him in shock "What are you doing?" I asked "Kissing you." He looked at me like it was a normal thing. "Yes I'm aware of that, may I ask why you were kissing me?"

He shrugged "'Cause I want to." And then he kissed me _again_. And for whatever reason which I will never know, I kissed him back. It could have been the bottle of vodka I earlier drank and the cocktails, and the beers, or could have been heat of the moment.

But what I do know is that it didn't stop there. It went on, and on and on. The last thing I remember is falling onto the bed.

**Okay, please review this and tell me if you liked it; and if you want me to continue because I have a lot of ideas for this story. I'd like to hear what you have to say. Thanks. ; )**


	2. Morning after

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed chapter one! It really made me smile when I saw all your lovely comments. : )**

**I don't own anything (**_unfortunately__**)**_

Leah's pov

Oh my head. It was pounding. I opened my eyes to see the bright light streaming in through the window. What even happened last night? I remember fighting with Tanya, a bottle of vodka, going to the bathroom then, blank. Something happened last night; something big. I tried to roll over but Edward had his arm around my waist making it impossible to move. I flung back the blankets to try and move Edward's arm. God why is it so cold? Oh 'Cause I'm naked. Wait why am I naked? I turned to ask him if he knew why I had no clothes on. Oh crap, Edward had no clothes on either. This could only mean two things. 1; aliens came down and stole our clothes or 2; we slept together last night. Please be number one.

_Flash back_

"_We shouldn't be doing this." I whispered, though it was pointless. The music was so loud that no one would hear us in here. He looked at me with his bright green eyes. "Why ever not?" he asked, his voice soft. "Because it's wrong, were best friends, you have a girlfriend, and said girlfriend hates me. The feeling's mutual though. But seriously if she finds out about this she will kill me and offer me as a sacrifice to the God's of whoredom."_

"_Okay fine, we'll just pretend like this never happened, we'll go downstairs and continue like we didn't spend the last ten minutes kissing. Okay fine if that's what you want."_

"_Edward" _

"_What?"_

"_Shut up and kiss me."_

_End flashback_

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked sitting up. Edward sat up next to me and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Do you mind, I was trying to sleep." he said looking at me. "Do you know what happened last night?" I questioned him. He nodded. "Why are you not freaking out?" I demanded

"Because you're freaking out enough for the both of us, just calm down." His attempt to calm me down failed. He was staring at me and it was creeping me out. "What are you looking at?" I snapped.

He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. "I'm still naked aren't I?"

He nodded.

Edward's pov

She shot out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, seconds later the shower came on. Why did she regret last night so much? I looked around my room remembering what happened last night. It could have been great this morning. We could have lay together and talked. Why couldn't we just be together? Oh, I know why, because I was in love with her but I was too much of a coward to tell her.

I remember the moment I realised I was in love with her.

_Flashback_

_2 years ago, we were both fifteen. Leah was dating Sam and we had all gone the beach in La Push for the day. Our parents were sitting on their lounge chairs further up the beach talking. We were sitting by the water talking. Well Sam and Leah were talking I was sitting here sulking. Sam was stealing my best friend away. The shrieks coming from our friends in the water were deafening. _

_Eventually we made our way back up the sand and sat around the fire our parents had made. We sat around telling jokes and eating the picnic my mum had packed. This day would have been better if I could have spent it with my best friend. Leah was sat opposite me with Sam's arm around her shoulders. The light from the fire made her skin glow and made her hazel eyes shine even brighter than usual. Sam kissed Leah on the check then left with his mother. Leah got up and plonked herself next to me. "Hey, what's up?" she looked at me "Nothing" I mumbled "Do want to hear a secret?" She asked. I nodded. She leaned in and whispered in my ear "Sam asked me who my favourite was, him or you, and I said him." I looked at her and said "Why are you telling me this?" _

_She looked around to see if anyone was listening. Then she whispered "Because I lied. You'll always be my favourite." She kissed me on the cheek and then got up and went over to Rosalie and Alice and continued like our convocation never happened._

_I watched her as she laughed; it made me go all warm inside. Then I realised._

_I was in love with my best friend._

_End flashback_

Leah's pov

Once showered I stood in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror, ripped jeans and _Cheer! _t-shirt. I inspected my face, I didn't look any different. There was no way anyone would guess what happened last night from just looking at me. I pulled my up into a messy bun on the top of my head.

I opened the bathroom door and stepped out. I walked towards the bed and sat on the edge. I took a shy look over at Edward. He had put his jeans on thank God. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "You know, you don't seem very bothered about this." I stated

"We could always go and tell the others what happened." He looked me up and down then looked away. Feeling self conscious I folded my arms over my chest. "Or we could not tell them, it could be our little secret." I have to say my option was a lot better than his. Once we had agreed on our story of why we disappeared last night, we made our way to the door. Edward always the perfect gentleman held open the door for me. "Oh Edward, do me a favour and put a shirt on please." I shut the door to the sound of him laughing.

...

Downstairs was an absolute mess. This was going to be a big clean up. Emmett was asleep on the sofa snoring softly. The others were in the kitchen. Jasper had his head down on the kitchen table looking at the fridge. Rosalie was lying on the floor curled up in a ball next to Alice who looked like someone had sucked all the sugar and happiness out of her with a needle. "Morning guys." I said softly.

"Argh, do you have to yell?" Jasper asked. Rosalie did something rude with her middle finger. Alice didn't even move. "That was an awesome party." She said "What happened to you last night, you went to pee and never came back."

Edward chose that moment to come into the kitchen, making it extremely awkward. "Leah had a headache, so we watched a movie in my room." He lied

Rosalie looked at him, then at me "I'm to hung over to care what you to did last night, all I know is that my head is killing me and the house is a mess so get cleaning." She dragged herself of the floor into a standing position. She looked at tilting her head sideways. She came closer and peered at my shoulder. "Leah you have a purple-ish mark on your shoulder." In shock I looked to what she was talking about. Peeking out from under the sleeve of my shirt was a purple hickey. I am so going to kill Edward. "Oh, that, I um was doing cartwheels and I fell and landed on my shoulder." I felt bad lying to my best friend, but what was I supposed to say to her. _Oh yeah Edward gave me a hickey last night right before we ended up sleeping together._ Yeah right, like that was going to happen any time soon.

Satisfied with my answer she walked out of the room. I turned around to face Edward who had moved behind me. "What the hell, you could have told me I had a very obvious hickey on my shoulder!" I hissed at him. "I didn't know it was there and anyway Rosalie believed your story anyway so what's the problem?"

"Rosalie is hung over she will believe anything right now. She would have believed me if I said her hair was blue!"

"Whose hair is blue?" Alice's little voice asked from behind me. "Marge from the Simpsons." I lied again. Well it wasn't actually a lie. Marge's hair is blue. "Come on jazzy, let's go help tidy up." They left the room leaving me with Edward. "Well Leah, you're quite the liar aren't you?" he stood smirking at me.

Before the end of this day, I am going to slap him.

...

We had finally gotten the house back to normal and we were now curled up on the sofa watching movies eating pizza. It was only 9, but we were still feeling tired from the night before. We had all gone to bed. Well they had, I haven't. Being best friends forever Edward and I had shared a room many times before. Bu after what happened last night there was no way I was sharing a bed with him. No way. Not going to happen. I could always ask Alice if I could stay in her room, but then knowing Alice she'd start asking why I wasn't in Edwards room, plus the fact Jasper was with her. So I chose the guest room.

...

Finally comfy and just about to fall asleep, nice and warm, until the door flew open showing who was on the other side.

"Edward, what are you doing?" he came towards me pulled the covers back and picked me up bridal style. "What are you doing!" he continued to ignore me as he walked through his door way and dumped me on his bed. Oh God I'm being kidnapped by my best friend.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and got In. Stubborn as I was I sat there starring at the now closed door. "Leah you've been ignoring me all day." No response from me.

"It's not like we haven't done it before." I looked at him. "That was completely different!" I protested. "How?" he sat up looking at me. "Um well you didn't have a girlfriend." Ha! Take that.

"Yeah, but you had a boyfriend and I didn't hear you complaining then did I?" He threw back.

"You are absolutely ridiculous!" I flipped over so I had my back to him. He sighed and turned away from me.

How did I even get myself into this mess?

_Flashback_

_One year ago._

_I was sitting on Edward's bed playing video games and I was so totally kicking his ass. "Ha I'm winning!" I gloated_

"_Yeah, but not for long!" Edward tackled me to the floor and we began wrestling. He had managed to pin me down. He kept looking at me really weird. "You gonna get off me anytime soon?" I asked_

_He stood up and helped me to my feet. It was quite for a moment till he broke the silence. "Can I ask you something?" He asked "Sure"_

"_Have you slept with Sam yet." He peered at me sideways. "Um, no why'd you ask?" what on earth made him ask such a strange question._

"_I was just wondering." _

"_You're lying, have you done it with anyone?" I asked him. Know it was his chance to feel awkward._

"_No, I was thinking maybe I should do it with someone I know" he looked out of the window so he wouldn't have to look at me._

"_What like with Rosalie or something." I asked, I was curious to find out who he was thinking about._

"_No, and Emmett would totally kill me anyway." That was true, Emmett would kill him._

"_So who?" This was staring to get annoying. "I was thinking maybe you." Silence_

_Ok maybe he fell down and bumped his head. Or maybe he's drunk."Me?"_

"_Yeah, you know like a controlled experiment." He stated. Hmm. Option a) do it with Sam and feel really weird, especially since I now he's done it before. Option b) Do it with Edward and feel slightly more comfortable. Just slightly._

"_Ok, but only because it's you." And now I feel very nervous. Deep breath in, and out._

_10 minutes later._

"_Sooo, how was it?" Edward was laying next to me and there was a thirty cm gap between us which must remain. "Not sure, you?" _

"_Um, same. Not sure really." He answered. I slipped out the bed and moved quite quickly into the bathroom. I pulled on my pyjamas which I had grabbed on the way in. I looked at myself in the mirror. I just lost my V-card. I'm not a virgin anymore._

_After splashing my face with cold water I left the bathroom, and got back into the bed. "Night." I rolled onto my side and fell asleep._

_End flash back._

I rolled my eyes at the memory. I was drifting into sleep when I realised, I never did get to slap Edward. Maybe tomorrow.

**Ok, next chapter Leah will find out she's pregnant. Who should she tell first. Rosalie and Alice, Edward or her mum? Leave a comment! ; )**


	3. Finding Out

**Hey everyone, Sorry for the wait, apparently my teachers like making me write essays. I decided that I was going to skip straight to when Leah finds out that she's ... pregnant! Hope u enjoy.**

I don't own anything.

Leah's pov.

**Five Weeks Later.**

Monday morning.

_Beep Beep Beep!_ I flung my arm out from under my duvet and thwacked my alarm clock till it stopped offending my ears.

Monday morning, uh school. I swung my legs out of bed, a small thud as my feet hit the floor.

I stood up and began looking around for clothes and bag. I started feeling sick. The feeling started getting worse. I bent down to pick up some books from the floor and then knew I was going to be sick.

I ran into the bathroom and proceeded to throw up last night's dinner.

Tuesday morning.

"Hey Rose, I'm almost ready, see you in a few." I put my phone down and reached for my black leather jacket, as I stretched, I started having that feeling again. For the second day in a row I spent the next two minutes being sick. And my period was late.

Wednesday morning.

I was beginning to panic. Three mornings in a row I had been sick. I hadn't eaten anything dodgy. I went through every possibility in my head and couldn't see any possible solution. I couldn't be... no way, could I?

Could I be _pregnant?_

I counted back in head. My last period was early September. The party was mid September. It was now nearing the end of October. A month had been and no monthly visitor.

Well we did use a condom. _Wait did we?_ Oh shit.

My hands started shaking and I did the first thing I could think of. I picked up the phone and rang Rosalie.

"Hey I just got in the car I'll be there soon" Rosalie babbled on about shoes and cheerleading and I was on a full on freak out mode.

"Rose, can you do me a favour? I need you to get something for me from the pharmacy." She was going to throw a fit when she got here but I needed to find out. "Why have you got your little visitor?" she laughed at me down the phone. "No I need you to get a-" "LOOK WERE YOUR GOING YOU IDIOT!" Rosalie's sudden outburst made me jump. "God, some people drive like there in Need for Speed, sorry hun what were you saying?" I took a deep breath before telling her. "I need you to get me a pregnancy test."

Silence from both sides of the phone.

"I'm sorry I almost crashed my car did you say a pregnancy test!" Rosalie lived up to my expectations and began asking questions at 100 miles an hour.

"Why do you even need a test, who did you sleep with, oh wait till Alice hears this."

"Rose, please don't tell Alice, she has the biggest mouth ever, trust me I'll explain when you get here." This seemed to settle her and she agreed to go to the store for me.

10 minutes later she had barged through my front door and into my room. I had been lying on my bed in my jeans and t-shirt hugging my pillow to my chest when she made her very loud entrance.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Rosalie sat down on my bed and poked me in the leg.

"Ok, I promised I would tell you and I will. About a month ago at the party I got a little bit drunk and ended up sleeping with someone and now I think I'm pregnant."

"Well who did you sleep with?" Rosalie asked. There was no avoiding the question; she was going to ask eventually.

"Edward."

Rosalie gasped and her face stretched into a small. "I knew you liked him!"

"I do NOT! He's my best friend that's it. Did you get the test or what?" I asked. I had to know for sure.

Rosalie reached into her bag and pulled out a brown paper bag. I took the bag from her and went to the bathroom.

~.~.~.

After washing my hands I returned back to my room. Rosalie looked up from her magazine when I entered. "So am I gonna be an aunt or what?" she questioned. She put her magazine down and patted the space on my bed next to her. "I don't know yet, I have to wait three minutes."

These next three minutes felt like forever. These next few moments could change my whole life forever.

"Lea, I think you should check the test now." I took a deep breath and went back to the bathroom where I had left the test. With shaking hands I picked up the test and looked at the result.

Positive.

I sank to the ground and put my knees up to my chest. The tears spilled over the rim of my eyes.

"I can't look after a baby! I can barely look after myself." I mumbled to myself.

Oh God, I would have to tell Edward. He would freak out and probably pass out.

Positive, Baby, Mother, Edward.

These four words kept going round and around in my head. And I couldn't get them to stop.

"Lea, we have to go now." Rosalie helped me up from the cool bathroom floor into a standing position. The clock on the wall 8:25. If we didn't leave now we would be late.

I bent down and picked up the test off the floor and shoved it back into the box. I walked briskly back into my bedroom and kneeled on the floor. I reached under my bed and pulled out the box which had been hiding there. Photo albums, random pictures, mix CD's and other stuff. I emptied the box onto my floor, dropped the test inside and shoved all the things back inside and pushed it back under the bad. I stood up, grabbed my leather jacket off the back of my desk chair and shoved my arms through it. I picked my bag up from where it was waiting by the door and shut my door behind me. I ran down the stairs and sat on the bottom step and pulled on my converse over my socks. I ran through the open door and slammed it shut and locked it behind me.

At the bottom of the driveway Rosalie sat waiting in her car. I climbed in and shut the door.

She pulled out and we rode to school in silence.

"Rose, promise me you won't tell anyone, please" I begged. "And thanks for helping me out, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, and I'm glad you came to me first."

Rosalie was the type of person who kept her word, unlike Alice who would blurt it out, even if it was only an accident. And this was a secret I couldn't afford anyone to know.

The car pulled into the school car lot and we parked in a space away from the others. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Edward standing next to his siblings and Jasper.

The calmness I had managed to create had vanished as soon as I saw _him._

"I can't do it Rose, I can't. I can't be around Edward and pretend that nothing's wrong." My breath came out in short little bursts.

Rosalie took my hand and squeezed it. "Leah, don't worry, you are going to go into that building and you are going to fine. Do not let anything upset you. You need to look after yourself and the little life inside you. I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"Thanks Ro, you're a great friend." I pulled her in for a hug. I opened the car door and stepped out.

A cool breeze swept through the car park making me shiver. Rose and I made our across the lot to where the others were standing.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Alice and Jasper walked hand in hand in front of us towards the school building. I felt instantly warmer once inside. Rosalie stayed true to her word and didn't move from my side as we walked down the school hall. She and Emmett started a light hearted banter, but I didn't pay attention.

"Hey." Edward came up from behind and took my hand in his. I looked down at our fingers, twined together. "Hey" I breathed. _Do not start panicking, that will make him suspect something's wrong._

"Are you ok? You look sad." Why does it have to be today of all days when he notices things?

"Have you been crying?" _crap._

"No." _Yes, I've been crying a lot actually._

"You're lying, tell me what's wrong." He stopped walking so suddenly and almost pulled my arm out of the socket.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Well that wasn't technically lying. I am tired. And it's only 8:45.

We continued walking down the hall, only stopping when we got to my locker. I put my books into my locker and looked at myself in the small mirror attached to the door. I looked like hell, I pulled the hair band of my wrist and tied my hair up in a loose bun. Trying to distract myself I re-organised my locker. That filled up a time slot of about 30 seconds.

I could sense Edward watching me and his stare was making me uncomfortable.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess?" _ Ha, as if you could guess what's wrong._

"I promise I will tell you, just not now." That seemed to settle him and he continued walking to our first class of the morning. I said I would tell him soon, but how soon is soon?

Edward's pov

Leah was hiding something: Something big. And it was killing me not knowing what it was.

She was never this quite, unless something was wrong. I tried confronting her. That didn't work.

So I would have to do a little investigating. After first period, I spotted my sister Alice in the hall.

Pushing my way through the busy hallway, I managed to get to her. "Hey pixie, what do you know?"

"I know a lot of things, but it depends on what you want to know." Alice replied.

"What's going on with Leah?" Alice talks to everyone. She would know something.

"I don't know." What the hell, since when did Alice not know what was going on.

"But, she was with Rose this morning." Alice turned her small body to look at me. "Why does it matter anyway?" She placed her hands on her waist and waited. "Nothing, she's just being strange that's all."

Alice shook her head and walked away to her next class. "Good luck brother." She called over her shoulder before she disappeared into crowd.

A flash of long blonde hair whipped past me. "Rosalie get back here!" She picked up speed and broke into a sprint. I chased after her down the hall. I caught up to her and she slowed down. "What do you want Cullen?" She avoided looking at me and kept her gaze fixed straight ahead. "What's going on with Leah?" I demanded.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. And anyway why don't you just ask her yourself?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I tried that already" I explained "But she wouldn't tell me."

"Well then she doesn't want you to know." I stopped following her and started towards my next class.

All throughout my lesson I kept on trying to figure out what was wrong with my best friend.

Nothing.

Leah's pov

This has to be the longest day of my life. The clock that sat over the doorway was moving so slowly, like it was mocking me. Finally the bell rang signalling for the end of the day. I didn't hesitate to grab my jacket of the back of the chair, shove my books into my bag and run out the class room. I moved quickly through the halls trying to get out of the building so I could go home. Obviously I wasn't moving fast enough as Tanya appeared next to me. "What do you want?" Could she not go bother someone else? "What's going on with Edward, he hasn't spoken to me all day?" She stood in front of me, blocking my exit. "Oh, I don't know maybe he finally noticed what a bitch you are." I side stepped her and continued walking towards the door.

Outside in the cold Rosalie was leaning against her car door waiting for me. Once she saw me she got in and started the engine. I ran passed Edward silver Volvo and climbed into the car.

Rosalie pulled out of the parking lot and into the main road. I checked the rear view mirror and saw Edward's sad face watching us drive away.

"Friday, I'll tell him on Friday."

**First, I'd like to apologize for the long wait.**

**Second thanks to my friend, Killing Aphrodite for helping me with this chapter. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. : )**


	4. Confessions

**I have not abandoned this story! I just had REALLY bad writers block. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**To everyone who has reviewed, favourite me and added this story to their fav's. **

**You are a star. Please do me a favour and leave a review so I can see thoughts and comments. : )**

Leah's pov

The clock on the dash board said 8:45pm. I had borrowed mum's car for the evening and she said as long as it came back in one piece I could borrow it again. How bad did she think my driving was? As a matter of fact I passed my driving test with flying colours.

I was nervous, I felt sick. The motion of the car was making it worse. I was tired and I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go to sleep.

The road was empty, with only a few cars passing every so often. It was almost peaceful.

Would everything be okay, would Edward reject me or deny that he was the father?

I could only assume the worst. I turned Into the Cullen's long drive way. As the house came into view my heart beat speed up. I took a few well needed deep breaths as I shut off the engine and exited the car. The house was dark the lights off, except a small glow came from Edward's bedroom window. I walked up the front porch steps and let myself into the house.

The Cullen's house was a mixture of cream's, gold's and reds. It was warm and welcoming. I climbed the stairs to Edward's room and opened the door.

He was lying on his bed with his arm over his eyes. He sat up as he heard me close the door.

He smiled and patted the space next to him.

I sat down and took a deep breath "I have to tell you something." I said looking him in the eye "Lea, what's the matter?" Edward asked, taking my hand. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Promise me you won't freak out and hate me."

He shook his back and forth. "I won't hate you." He said. Note how he never said anything about freaking out.

"I'm pregnant."

Edward dropped my hand like I had electrocuted him. "What?" he breathed.

"Remember what I said about freaking out?"

"Leah, this isn't funny." His voice was cold and hostile.

"I'm so sorry; I never wanted this to happen. I found out in Wednesday and I didn't know what to do." I said hysterically.

Edward was now pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm really sorry... I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how too."

Edward continued pacing back and forth and if he didn't stop he would burn a whole in the carpet and Esme would kill him.

"How" he asked.

"Do I really have to explain it to you?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't you mean what are_ we_ going to do? I asked

"It's your decision Leah; I'll go along with whatever you decide."

I stood up and stood right in front of him. "This is_ our_ decision you idiot, this is your baby as well, this is your fault so don't stand there thinking that you can get out of this." I said fiercely, poking him in the chest.

"Leah, what exactly do you want me to do?" He stepped around me and moved towards the door.

"Oh, I don't know, take some responsibility, this is your baby too."

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Lea, It's late you should go home."

"Fine." I spat. I grabbed my keys from the bed and walked to the door and I yanked it open. I turned back to look at him. "You're supposed to be my best friend." I ran all the way out of the house and to the car. I climbed into the car and started the engine. I waited, just to see if f he came running out, but he never did. I whipped the tears from my face before driving away.

/././././

I pulled up outside the Hale house. I shut of the engine and climbed out. I pulled my jacket around me, trying to keep warm. I knocked on the door and waited till I heard footsteps.

Rosalie answered the door, "Leah, what are you doing here so late?"

"Thank's for such a warm welcome Rosalie." I snarled.

"Ok what's wrong, I thought you were at Edward's."

I rolled my eyes at her "You gonna let me in or what?"

O0o0o0o

"Wow." Rosalie breathed. "I can't believe it."

She rolled over on her bed and sat up next to me. "I'm sorry Lea."

We sat in silence for a few minutes until Rosalie spoke again.

"So when are you going to the doctor's?" she asked.

"I can't go to the doctor's Rose!" I exclaimed. God, she was so slow at times.

"And why ever not?"

"Hmm, let me think, Doctor's, hospital, Carlisle, do the math!"

She held up her hands in defence, "Ok, not the best idea in the world; but you need to go soon."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, great more things to worry about.

"Lea, don't worry about it, you've still got me." She leaned over and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Rose, I'm gonna go home now, I'll see you tomorrow."

I got up and brushed off my clothes and picked up my keys. Rosalie walked back downstairs with me to the door. Rosalie gave me a hug before saying excitedly "Hey if you ever need a break I'll always babysit"

"Goodbye Rosalie"

I got back into the car and pulled back out onto the road. This was so not my day.

I arrived back in La Push quickly and focused only on getting home. I pulled onto my road and spotted a silver Volvo parked outside my house. "Shit."

I huffed and slowed down before turning into the drive. Edward got out of his car and walked up to the porch. I pulled the key out of the ignition out and opened the car door.

Ignoring him, I walked up the front porch and opened the front door. I turned and slammed the door shut. I took my coat of and hung it up on the hook before pulling my shoes of. The doorbell rang continuously like someone was leaning on it. Oh wait, someone was leaning on it. "Leah open the door." Edward called through the letter box. I was completely pissed off. "What the hell do you want?" I yelled at him pulling the door open. Edward stood there not saying anything, just staring at me. "Well, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." He said running a hand through his hair. I folded my arms over my chest, "So talk."

"Can I come in?" he asked. I walked away leaving the door open and headed into the kitchen.

I flipped on the kitchen light, a piece of folded paper sat on the table with my name on it.

_Lea honey,_

_Seth and I have gone to Billy's for the evening._

_See you later_

I made got myself a glass of orange juice from the fridge while waiting for him to come in.

He came around the corner with his hands in his pockets "Where's your mum?"

I pointed to the note on the table and made my way past him towards the stairs, turning the light of leaving him in the dark. He followed me up the stairs to my room. I set my drink down on my bedside table. I picked my pyjamas up from where they had been neatly folded on my bed and went to the bathroom.

After a shower I pulled on my pyjamas and walked back to my room where Edward was sitting awkwardly on the very edge of my bed.

I sat down next to him and listened to the silence. "Lea, what happened earlier, I'm sorry, and I never meant to upset you."

"So what did you mean to do then?"I asked

"I... was in shock and I reacted badly." He said taking my hand in his. "I just don't understand how this happened."

"Well, we threw a party, got drunk, had sex and now I'm pregnant. Do you understand now?" I said bitterly.

"Yep, thanks for clearing that up." He shifted awkwardly. I looked at him carefully; he had his thinking face on. "What's the matter with you?" I questioned.

"It's just...well I... Nothing."

"Hmm sure sounds like nothing." I said sarcastically. I turned my head to see the clock on my bedside table. 11: 16.

I got up, pulling the covers back and climbed into bed. I waited for him to get up. "You getting in or what?" I asked patting the space next to me. "You want me to stay?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Well, if I didn't, I would have kicked you out by now." Gosh he was slow. I rolled over so I was facing the wall "Your pyjamas are in the bottom draw by the way"

He chuckled behind me "Why do you have my pyjamas in your draw?"

"Because you keep leaving them here." I said rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see it.

A minute later he switched the light of and the bed dipped as he got in. He waited a bit before putting his arm around me. I closed my eyes and waited to fall asleep.

"Are we ok again?" his voice came from the darkness. I thought it over before saying, "Yeah, we're ok."

I was almost asleep when I remembered something I had wanted to ask him.

"Hey Edward" I said nudging him with my foot. "Yes?"

"At the party, why did you kiss me?" I asked. He laughed softly before answering, "You kissed me back remember?" Thank you captain obvious, avoiding the question.

"Yeah I know, but why did you kiss me?"

He was quite to the point where I thought he'd fallen asleep. I sighed and closed my eyes relaxing.

Just as I was almost completely asleep he answered.

"I have my reasons."


End file.
